The Puckleberry List
by LindsaylovesPacey
Summary: IPod shuffle of nothing but Puck and Rachel...enjoy and remember to reveiw!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters, just love the show immensely!**

A/N: Okay, I've done shuffle fics before, with LWD, but I'm going to try my hand at a _Glee_ one, inspired by fresh princess!

Awake-Secondhand Seranade

Noah Puckerman never thought he'd fall in love with anyone, least of all Rachel Berry. But he did and that was a year or so ago. She changed him so much, he wants to give the world to her. She's sleeping in his arms right now, though he begged her to stay awake. They had been watching movies at his house for hours, because she said that's what she wanted to do on his last night in Ohio.

You see Puck signed up with the military just like any good American. And tomorrow he would be leaving to serve his first tour in Iraq. He desperately wants to make Rachel proud of him, he can't remember how many times he'd told he wanted to be her hero. Now was his chance…but leaving her was the hardest thing he was about to do.

Just Like A Pill-Pink

Rachel Berry has always been a strong person. The years of constant ridicule have made her tough. When Noah Puckerman told her he wanted her and only her to be with him after graduation, she believed him.

So why was she lying in a hospital bed, unable to move? Because he had told her he didn't feel the same, so as he walked out the door of their shared apartment, she popped the bottle of anti-depressants his mother left a week ago at their place.

If she had known then what she knew now, she would definitely have not agreed to be with him. And she certainly wouldn't be in a hospital room either. Trying to get the bitchy nurse to come help her!

What It Takes-Aerosmith

Noah Puckerman had only loved one girl his whole life, besides his mother and he guessed his sister, and that girl was Rachel Berry.

He'd asked her to marry him half-way through college, she'd said yes. So why was he sitting alone listening to this song? Because she walked out the door, he just didn't _fit _in her world anymore. That's bullshit!

She said that she loved him and wanted to always be with him. He gave her his heart, something he never had done before with anyone. She ripped it clean from his chest.

He wants to know if she's happy on her own now? He wonders if her body misses his touch and if him loving her meant nothing to her.

"Tell me how the hell I'm supposed to let you go?" Is the last thing he asked her.

"I don't know, Noah. Just deal with it!" And that's when she walked out on him and he hung his head. What now?

_Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go…Just let it go, Puck!_

Beautiful Girls-Sean Kingston

"Are you breaking up with me? It's Finn isn't it?" Noah Puckerman couldn't believe what his foul mouth was saying. Where the fuck did _that_ feeling come from? He knew she would always choose Finn, everyone always does.

"I'm sorry, Noah." Rachel touches his shoulder gently, he brushes her off and tells her to fuck off.

If she's hurt, she doesn't show it, she simply walks away. Leaving him sitting alone on the bleachers.

He starts thinking about that week together, he felt he was really falling for Rachel. But then he realizes maybe she's not the girl for him, hell Rachel Berry drives him crazy!

She's beautiful, that's for sure, but does he feel suicidal right now? Probably…but he loves himself too much for that shit, so fuck her and the horse she rode in on!

Forgive-Rebecca Lynn Howard

"I told you, Noah! That would be it, if I ever found out you cheated on me. But what the fuck? I'm here still. You want me to forgive you after I gave you everything?" He honestly looks remorseful.

"Rach, please? I love you, don't do this. Can't you ever just forgive? Dammit!" His eyes are tearing up, but she doesn't care right now.

"That's an awfully big word for such a small man, Noah. And right now? I'm not sure I can. Why don't you leave for a few days and let me think things through?" She watches him as he shakes his head and leaves their house.

Hot Mess-Cobra Starship

Rachel Berry had never been a trouble maker, at least until she started dating Noah Puckerman. Now mind you, most of Noah's influence on her was a confidence builder, she adored him for that.

He thought she was hot, even now that she was drunk as hell at Santana's birthday party. The way her body was moving to the music coming from the speakers all around the room. He's thinking how she's just a hot mess right now, but boy is he l-o-v-i-n-g it!

"Holy shit, Rach! Go baby, go!" Man this girl is his dream girl, she's dancing on the table right along with Santana and Brittany.

"Noah! Are you going to let me stay at your house tonight? I don't want dad and daddy to see me like this…" She's jumped off the table, stumbling, towards him.

"You know it, baby. But I think maybe you should take some Tylenol first." He kisses her, yeah he's so in love with this crazy ass girl. And screw you, he's so not going to take advantage of her in this state!

She smiles and tells him she loves him, but he knows it's not just the alcohol. So he's cool with it.

Scars-Papa Roach

No one has ever told Puck to his face that he's a liar when it comes to hiding his feelings. But then, she's not just anyone…she's Rachel Berry.

And she drives him insane, he'd like to cut himself open and sew himself shut, because she tears his heart out.

He took up for her when others wouldn't and she calls him out on that shit. So he acts pissed off at her when she's around. Of course, she calls him out on that too.

He's compassionate with her, he cares too much for her and he knows that's a weakness. But he wouldn't change it for anything.

Leaving his heart open for her seems so surreal. Of course she stomps on it cause she's gone back to Finn…again. He realizes he did try and he tells her that. Before she can apologize however, he's opened his mouth for one last attempt at peace.

"I left my heart open for you, but you blew me off. Go fix yourself! I can't help you, I tried, but I'm sorry I gotta move on with my own life!"

The Heart Won't Lie-Reba McEntire/Vince Gill

Rachel Berry has always been honest with herself, it's been years since high school. And now she's at the reunion. She'd heard that he got back with Quinn after graduation. There were so many nights that she wanted to call him, but she was afraid that Quinn might answer his cell. And thus, she wouldn't go through with it.

She missed him, so terribly, but what could one do? Then she spots him across the room, praying that the look on her face doesn't give away what she's feeling. She doesn't want him to see the regret she feels from breaking up with him so many years ago, then trying to be with him only to stay with Jesse. She doesn't want him to see the longing she's felt since she'd heard he and Quinn were back together.

He sees her and locks eyes with her, nodding. He realizes that this is the first time he's seen her since graduation. She's gorgeous, and he really wants her to be with him. He hopes like hell she can't see how much in his face, or his eyes. Because she's always been good at reading him.

The heart won't lie, she knows that, he knows that. Why fight it? So they make their way across the room to one another and it seems like nothing's changed.

Suspicious Minds-Elvis Presley

Noah and Rachel have been married for a while now, but she suspects he's cheating on her. He swears he's not and tells her so.

"Rach, please. I am not cheating on you, just because Santana stopped by work to say hey to me. You know me better than that." He's pleading with her.

"But why? Why would she just randomly stop by?" Rachel is furious, but deep down she knows Noah would never do that to her.

"Rachel, I love you too much. And I'm not cheating on you, so will you please look into my eyes and see the truth?" He's never felt so shitty in his life, if she leaves him over something so lame as an ex saying hey, then maybe he doesn't deserve to be happy. Maybe that's God's way of saying he sucks.

"I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't I guess I'm just jealous. I mean it's Santana. I love you too." Rachel feels terrible, and then she sees him smile. That one look is enough to let her know she overreacted. They kiss each other like their life depends on it and then they're okay.

Broken Like An Angel-Crossfade

Puck has always thought Rachel was hot, crazy as hell, but hot. Strong willed and stubborn. That was until a new guy starts glee in their Senior Year, and he starts to rule over Rachel. Which baffles the fuck out of Puck, because she's Rachel _fucking_ Berry and she never lets others control her. Especially a guy, he knows that first hand, he's dated her.

But then this guy starts treating Rachel like a piece of shit and that pisses Puck off to no end. And he gets even more pissed when he sees that she is just taking it. So he decides to talk to her himself to see if she'll tell him anything.

"Rach? You gotta sec?" Puck looks expectantly at her, she lowers her head and looks at her boyfriend.

"Jeremiah, do you mind waiting for me outside the classroom?" Her voice is shaky. Puck really starts seeing red now.

"You better hurry. I have things to do and if you seriously want to stay my girlfriend, you won't keep me waiting long." He snaps and gives Puck the evil eye.

"That mother fucker doesn't know who the hell he's talking to, does he? You need to ditch that asshole, Rachel. I want you to be happy and I can see that you're not. He's happy to own you, but does he even care about you?"

Rachel stares at him, this is the first time Puck has ever paid this much attention to anything. And she's thankful and scared at the same time.

"Noah, I…no. I don't think he does. What can I do?" She's got tears in her eyes, her face looks as defeated as he's ever seen it. He feels his chest tighten, so he pulls her to him. Dickweed walks in at that moment, he's about to open his mouth to say something. Puck quickly shuts him up with one hard punch to his right eye. Jeremiah falls to the floor of the choir room. He's staring at Puck and turns to look at Rachel. But Puck has already stepped in front of her, blocking this guy's view of her.

"She's not into you, asshole. Consider that hit, your breakup speech fucker!"

_She's been holding out for an angel to come along._


End file.
